You Are Deadpool Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** Numerous unnamed guards * Other Characters: * Your parents * William Burroughs * * * * Unnamed priest * Unnamed Roxxon guard's daughter * Ron Gilbert * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Gelatinous Cubes * Skaven * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Deadpool's residence *** Unnamed Roxxon facility ** * Items: * and * * * * ''Stranger Things'' * You Are Deadpool #1 * * ''Loom'' * * ''Police Quest'' | Synopsis1 = Tutorial Panels 1, 2: Deadpool welcomes the player and presents the first of many choices. Go to panel 22 to begin the adventure, or continue reading if this is the first playthough. Panel 3: Deadpool welcomes the player to the tutorial and tells the player to go to panel 4. Panels 4, 5: Deadpool explains how the numbered panels work, and presents another choice to practice with. Go to panel 8 for a thumbs up, or panel 6 for a thumbs down. Panel 6: Deadpool mentions the player's Badness Score, which he'll explain soon. Go back to panel 5 to choose again, or go panel 9 to move on. Deadpool warns the player not to read on. Panel 8: Deadpool asks whether or not the player wants to try again. Go back to panel 5 to choose again, or go panel 9 to move on. Panel 9: With the tutorial on panel numbers and choices done, Deadpool dismisses panel 7 as "...probably nothing", and instructs the player to go to panel 10. Panel 10: Deadpool presents a Deadpool Die™ for the player to cut out and assemble, figuring there's no harm in cutting the page. Skip the next page and go to panel 12. Panels 12-14: After briefly wondering why a page had to be skipped, Deadpool thanks Kieron Gillen for the suggestion of the Deadpool Die™, before inviting Gillen himself (1D6), armed with a sandwich, to help demonstrate how combat works. Go to panel 15 if you win, or panel 16 if you lose. Panel 15: Deadpool wins the battle and gets to eat the sandwich. Go to panel 17 for the next part of the tutorial. Panel 16: Deadpool loses the battle and ends up with the sandwich impaled in his neck. Go to panel 17 for the next part of the tutorial. Panels 17-21: For the last panel of the tutorial, Deadpool provides an overview on inventory management and the Sadness and Badness Scores. At the conclusion of the tutorial, Deadpool instructs the player to eat the donut if they picked it up in panel 17, then go to panel 22 to begin the adventure. Opening Panel 22: Deadpool is on a cliff overlooking a secret Roxxon Corp. facility. He wonders what kind of exposition he should give the player. Go to panel 72 for a flashback, or panel 66 for something more straightforward. Panels 72-77: In a flashback, Deadpool is given a mission from the Tomorrow Man, who wants to return to the future. He is instructed to break into Roxxon and find a stolen Time-Travel Helmet from the Time Variance Authority. It is thought-controlled, so Zarrko warns Deadpool not to put it on. In the event he does, he should avoid pressing the red button at all costs. During this, Deadpool takes a paperclip from the file Zarko gives him, thinking he might need it for a future puzzle. Go to panel 67. Panel 66: Deadpool summarizes his motive via a line of dialouge. Breaking in Panels 67, 68: With the exposition finished, Deadpool studies the facility and finds two options for breaking in. Go to panel 51 for a frontal assault, or panel 49 to sneak in from the back. Panels 49, 50: Deadpool investigates the back, finding the only way in is through a sewage pipe. Go to panel 25 if you picked up the screwdriver in panel 73 and want to enter the sewage pipe, or panel 51 to go for a frontal assault instead. Panel 25: Deadpool haplessly crawls through the sewage pipe and ends up dislocating most of his skeleton climbing out of a toilet bowl. Add +2 to the Sadness Score and go to panel 36. Panels 51-53: One of the guards, named Harold, is reading an issue of You Are Deadpool and discussing it with the other guards when Deadpool interrupts and engauges battle with the guards (2D6). Go to panel 31 if Deadpool wins, or panel 45 if the guards win. Panels 31-35: Deadpool kills all three guards, disregarding their backstories. Add 1+ to the Badness Score and either go to panel 46 to search the bodies for the keys to the facility, or panel 41 to knock on the door. Panels 41-44: Deadpool knocks on the door and kills the guard who answers it. Add 1+ to the Badness Score and go to panel 36. Panels 46-48: Deadpool finds a keycard, but also a photo of one of the guards with his baby daughter. Add 1+ to the Sadness Score and go to panel 36. Panel 45: The guards defeat Deadpool, who ends up locked in an old cage somewhere in the building. If you have both the screwdriver from panel 73 and the paperclip Deadpool got in panel 77, go to panel 23 to escape the cage. Otherwise, go to panel 26 to wake the guard. Panels 23, 24: Deadpool breaks out of the cage, briefly wonders why Roxxon has such an old cage, retrieves his sword, and quietly leaves the room. Go to panel 36. Panels 26-30: Deadpool wakes up the guard and asks why Roxxon is using an old cage. The guard explains that it's for animal testing and a lowland gorilla is up for dissection the following week. Deadpool breaks the guard's neck and escapes. Add 1+ to the Badness Score and go to panel 36. Getting past security Panels 36, 37: Now deep inside the base, Deadpool cues the Sneaking Minigame. Go to panel 61 if Deadpool makes it to the end of the maze, or continue reading if he gets caught by the security cameras. Panels 38-40: Caught by the cameras, Deadpool is forced to battle the Grasshopper (3D6). Go to panel 55 if Deadpool wins, or panel 58 if Grasshopper wins. Panels 58-60: Deadpool gets kicked in the face by the Grasshopper's hydraulic feet. Add 1+ to the Sadness Score and go to panel 69. Panels 69-71: Grasshopper dies by a heart attack before he could finish off Deadpool. Go to panel 61. Panels 55-57: Deadpool beheads Grasshopper with his sword. Add 1+ to the Badness Score and go to panel 61. Ending sequnece(s) Panels 61-65: Deadpool finally makes it to the storage basement, hints at some items for the player to collect, and finds the time helmet. However, he is forced to put the helmet on when the facility initiates a self-destruction in ten seconds. Go to panel 54. Panel 54: Deadpool notes that the helmet is controlled by two buttons on the side, but is not sure if he trusts Zarrko's warning. Go to panel 78 to press the red button, or panel 81 to press the green button. Panels 81-83: Deadpool presses the green button, and the helmet initiates a time jump, which turns out to be guided by Deadpool's emotional centers. Go to panel 84. Panel 84: Deadpool begins his journey through time. Move on to either issue #2 if your Sadness and Badness Scores are equal, issue #3 if your Sadness Score is higher, or issue #4 if your Badness Score is higher. Panels 78-80: Against Zarrko's words, Deadpool presses the red button, and the helmet initiates a time jump, which causes a severe paradox. Go to panel 7. Panel 7: Deadpool is lost in time, with events happening out of order. "WHY DID WE NOT FOLLOW SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS?" he cries. Go to panel 11. Panel 11: Deadpool enters a time paradox, which takes form as a pair of giant, four-dimensional scissors. He gets cut up in a way that not even his healing factor can save him. The end. | Solicit = DID YOU EVER WANT TO BE DEADPOOL??? Now’s your chance! This weekly series is not JUST the most amazing comic book you’ve ever read… it’s also a role-playing adventure! YOU decide what choices Deadpool makes! YOU keep track of your scores issue by issue! YOU roll dice to combat various foes! Travel through Marvel history as Deadpool to meet Hulk in the swinging ’60s! To smell Man-Thing in the swampy ’70s! To be “seen” by Daredevil in the hard-boiled ’80s! And avoid the many BAD ENDINGS you could fall into… or suffer the consequences! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included